1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a material set for recording.
2. Related Art
The ink jet recording method is known as one method of recording images and data using ink. The mechanism of the ink jet recording method is such that the ink in the form of a liquid or a melted solid is ejected from a nozzle, slit, porous film or the like onto paper, cloth, film or the like to record. As a method of ejecting ink, various methods have been proposed such as a charge control method in which ink is ejected by electrostatic attraction force; a drop on demand method (pressure pulse method) in which ink is ejected by oscillation pressure of piezo elements; and a thermal ink jet method in which ink is ejected by pressure generated by forming and growing of air bubbles under high temperature. Images or data of extremely high definition can be recorded by these methods.
Among the recording methods using ink, including these ink jet recording methods, a method has been proposed in which an image is first recorded on an intermediate member, and the image is then transferred onto a recording medium.